A Bet on Loves First Kiss
by kirasmith
Summary: blaise bets draco that draco can't fall in love with hermione. however th tricky part of the bet is that she needs to fall for draco.
1. What we are living TOGETHER?

"You will now be living together."

"What?!" Hermione granger asked her voice going up a few octaves

"I can't live with her."

"Why not Mr. Malfoy?" professor McGonagall asked

"Beca-"

"I am sure It was a very good reason, however you will share the dormitory. You are head boy and girl."

"Yes, of course professor." Hermione said

"Now off to bed."

Bot

Draco and Hermione walked back to the heads dorm together

"Before we go in granger I want to se some rules."

"Oh yeah and what might they be?"

"No going in my dorm, I get first shower, and no complaining about guests."

"Fine, same rules apply to you."

"Deal."

Malfoy stuck his hand out for her to shake but she walked past.

"Unity."

"You may enter."

The portrait swung open. Draco fallowed Hermione inside. The dorm was the perfect combination of the two houses. Hermione walked straight up to what she assumed was her room. Her room was draped in Gryffindor colors.

"Wow" she whispered

She changed out of her school robe and in to a tank top. She slipped under the covers.

Draco'

Draco watched her go up the steps to her dorm. Wow I might like living with her this year. He was not ready to go to bed yet so he went down to the Slytherin common rooms to talk to Blaise.

Down in the common room

"Well mate, it might not be too bad." Blaise suggested helpfully

"She is the Gryffindor princess I am the Slytherin prince, what does that make us?"

"It makes you guys nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes I am telling you, In fact I will bet you right now that you can't fall in love with her."

"Ok deal I have until the train pulls in to kings cross."

"She has to be in love with you too, and she has to admit it to me."

"Deal, Night Blaise."

"Night drake."

Draco walked back to the heads dorm

"Shit how am I going to fall in love with granger?"

Little did he know he was already falling for her, but was she for him?


	2. Girls, Girls, Girls

Hemione POV

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. She got up and grabber her towel and headed towards the bathroom. She removed her tank top. Hermione realized that she had not locked the door. The moment she realized this Draco had burst in.

Draco POV

Draco woke up and realized he was not in the Slytherin dorms anymore. He got out of bed and grabbed his towel and headed for the bathrooms. He turned the bathroom door knob.

Both POV

The door to the bathroom burst open

"Wow" was all Draco could manage

"Get out Malfoy!" Hermione grabbed her towel to cover up.

"You know you are starting to fill out your figure granger."

"Get out Malfoy." She threw her sponge at him. Willingly he closed the door.

Draco decided to skip his shower. Draco grabbed his stuff and headed down to breakfast. Draco started to tell Blaise what had happened that morning. But were abruptly interrupted as Pansy waltz over and sat on Draco's lap.

"Hi, drake" she smiled

"Get off me" with that, he shoved her off his lap

"Fine, I guess you don't like beautiful women sitting on your lap." Pansy said from the ground. She got up and walked away.

"The thing is she is not beautiful and I don't think "women" applies" Draco whispered to Blaise

Blaise chuckled

"Nice one Draco, come on we have double potions to get to."

Hermione's P O V

Hermione finished her shower after her out burst at Draco. She got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Down at breakfast she found Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Hi" she greeted everyone.

They all mumbled hello in agreement.

"What classes do we have today?" Hermione asked

"Double potions with Slytherins." Harry replied

"I have herbology with Ravenclaws." Ginny piped up

"Shall we head down?"

"How is sleeping with Malfoy?" Ron asked dejectedly

"I am not "sleeping" with him Ronald I am simply sharing a common room." Hermione's mind slipped back to just before her shower.

"Yeah, well." Ron said dejectedly

(Class)

"Settle down class. Today we will be creating a love potion. Slughorn gestured to the cauldron in front of him. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Draco raised his hand

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Amormortia, sir?"

"Correct 20 points to Slytherin. Directions are in your books page ten. Begin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat together. Harry opened his book from last year, he never really read it.

"This book is property of the half-blood prince" Harry mumbled

At the end of the lesson the only people to successfully create the potion were Draco, Harry and Hermione.

"Now can all three of you tell me what you potion smell like? The potion will smell different depending on to what attracts you."

"Yes, Sir Draco replied. For example mine smell like, strawberries, peppermints and rain."

"Sir, mine smells like: freshly mown grass, new parchment, and -." Hermione did not finish her sentence.

"Professor, mine smells like: lemons, the ocean and freshly laundered robes."

"Correct all three of you, 40 points to Gryffindor and 20 to Slytherin. Class dismissed."

"Wow. nice job you two." Ron said with awe

"I have ancient runes, you two have care of magical creatures tell Hagrid I said hi."

"Okay, we will." They replied and went there separate ways.

Draco'

"What class do you have now drake?"

"Ancient runes."

"Alright see you later, I have divination."

A/N I know it's the 7th year but I want Harry to still have the half-blood prince's book.


	3. Sex, Showers, and a Quiet class

Draco's P O V

Draco was on his way to his next class, ancient runes. It was his only class that has all four houses. It always baffled him that more people did not take the class. He then realized that he had this class with Hermione. He loved and loathed this class. He loved it because he enjoyed it, and staring at "her". He loathed the class because his reputation and façade had to be apparent, so he could never be himself around her. Today he decided to sit directly behind her. Draco wanted to find out how easily, Hermione Granger could be annoyed.

(Class)

"Translate the runes on page 25 of you books. Begin."

Hermione set to work right away. She could feel something on the back of her neck. Draco was rubbing his quill at the base of Hermione's neck.

"So, Granger about our little encounter this morning." Draco whispered

"What about it?" Hermione harshly wispered

"Well if you want to prevent it tomorrow morning I suggest we work out a system for doing things."

"Mr. Malfoy could you please stop harassing one of my better students?"

"Certainly professor." Malfoy said with a smirk

The class worked quietly for another half an hour then Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Professor, I have completed my translation can I go early?" Hermione asked

"Most certainly, Ms. Granger."

Hermione packed up her things and left. She walked down the empty corridor to the heads dorm, knowing she had a free period next.

"Password?"

"Unity"

"Proceed"

"Thank you"

Draco finished his translation soon after Hermione and asked to be dismissed as well. Draco went to the heads dorm to see if he could make any progress with Granger. He stopped and thought a moment, why would he want to try and spend time with her? He then remembered he had a bet with Blaise that he did not and would not lose. He had to get her to fall for him, he had no desire or affection for her, how could he love her? He walked to the heads dorm.

"Password?"

"Unity"

"Enter"

The first thing he saw was Hermione on the couch in front of the fireplace reading. Her feet were up on the table and her skirt was riding up a bit, so that he could see her bright pink thong.

"Nice panties granger"

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red, "Hello Malfoy, how were your morning classes?"

"They were fine, what were you reading?"

"Oh nothing"

"Really, it doesn't look like nothing."

Malfoy grabbed the book and gazed at the cover,

"Really granger you should get out more, muggle erotica I don't think is your thing."

"That is really none of your concern Malfoy"

"Of course it is. However I am going to shower, if care to join me. It might even get you hotter than that book will."

"Oh please if I would ever be caught dead showering with you."

Hermione turned back to her novel and Draco went to his room. Ten minutes later he came down in only a towel. Between everything that had happened so far, She never got the chance to get a good look at him. She stared at his toned frame (probably from Quiditch). His platinum blond hair grew out and hung in his face it was no longer slicked back. She wished she could just run her fingers through it.

"Like something you see Granger? I saw you this morning; you really grew out you geeky bookish features. If only you showed off your body."

"I don't need my body on display Malfoy. I am here for an education."

"I can give you an education on things beyond your dreams."

"Oh yeah, we shall see about that." She turned and walked to her room.


	4. Draco's deep thoughts

Draco' P O V

What was I thinking asking her to shower with me?

Draco hopped into the shower and relaxed he thought about his bet with Blaise and how un-realistic it seemed. The water ran over his body, as he shampooed and washed his body. He thought about granger and how this morning she looked so beautiful. Her hair wet from the shower and her nipples hard because of the cold air looming in the bathroom. Draco became hard at the thought of it. Just then her herd the door open and close. She actually took me up on my offer? That seems highly unlikely. Draco shut off the water and wrapped his towel around his lower half. When he stepped out of the shower it was not Hermione hat met him it was…..


	5. A MIss Encounter

I am sorry the Chapter is so short.

Draco faced Blaise when he got out of the shower.

"Blaise what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, granger let me in."

"Yeah but why visit me when I am showering?"

"Because I need to see how our little bet is going."

"Oh, well it is fine."

"Really it looks like you have not made any progress with granger."

"I have really; now get out unless you miss watching me change."

Blaise slowly turned around and left. Draco went up to his room and put on a clean shirt and pants.

When Draco came down from his room he couldn't find Hermione. He walked up to her room and knocked on her door.

"Hermione are you in there I want to lay some ground rules because us living together is getting out of hand"

Hermione opened the door; she was wearing a t-shirt and short shorts.

"Why Malfoy what do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently

"Granger what are you wearing?"

"My clothes honestly Malfoy you are so dense."

"I am not dense, I don't want my house mates visiting while I am showering, I think deep and meaningful thoughts in the shower and do not like them being disturbed."

"Honestly Draco, I think you shower more than a girl."

"I also wanted to tell you that we defiantly need a system for bathroom time."

"What do you suggest?"

"A ribbon around the knob or a schedule because when I get back from Quiditch I want to shower."

"Those things could be arranged."

"Good, you know class starts in three minutes right?" Draco asked with a smirk

Hermione pushed him out of her room and prepared to get ready for defense against the dark arts. She had to meet Harry and Ron before class; they wanted her to read their essays. The boy's grades had been dropping since the beginning of the semester, due to Hermione not being there to help them with everything.


End file.
